


LOVE TALK

by scorpioyugyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2+ mentions of hentai, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Canon Compliant, Cock Slut, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking, Spit Kink, Top Kim Yugyeom, Very Lite, Wet & Messy, but not a whole lot, cupcakes with genitals on them, there is a bit of plot but it's mostly a vehicle for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpioyugyeom/pseuds/scorpioyugyeom
Summary: Kim Yugyeom has a secret. Lim Jaebeom deserves nice things.These things are not mutually exclusive.-so yugyeom decides to get a nipple piercing and upend jaebeom's life
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	LOVE TALK

Six years after debut and Jaebeom can safely say that he’s not an especially high strung person anymore. He’s particular for sure, always gonna like his space a certain way and he still stress cleans but the boys have worn him down in ways no one could’ve foreseen.

Jaebeom has a finely honed sense for chaos, like a storm chaser or line cook. 

His eyes are half open, shovelling breakfast into his face, no thoughts head empty kinda joint when Bambam prods Yugyeom’s chest causing him to squawk like a foghorn and startling the fuck out of Jaebeom.

This, in addition to how he and Bambam had been whispering away for an indeterminate amount of time near one of their makeup noonas, has begun fraying on Jaebeom’s nerves in a specific kind of way and suddenly he feels a deep wave of paranoia come over him.

He clears his throat. “What’s up?”

Yugyeom freezes from where he’s battering an oddly repentant Bambam with a flurry of vicious, stinging slaps. “Nothing hyungie, just retribution, you know,” he says sweetly, eyes closing with the force of his smile. Cute.

Bambam nods sadly, “You get it, hyung.”

It’s a testament to the true absurdity of their lives that, yeah, honestly Jaebeom does get it. It satisfies him enough that he grunts and goes back to inhaling the Jinyoung’s eomma’s kimchi jjigae out of the container. 

Yugyeom knocks the wind out of Bambam before rubbing his hand across his back with little soothing noises, tutting when he starts to cough.

In retrospect, shit had started getting weird way before then. 

In retrospect, Jaebeom should’ve known to listen to his paranoia.

—

“Tell me I’ve come to the right place,” Jaebeom says through a mouthful of rice, he swallows at the put on disdain on Jinyoung’s face, “For wisdom and zero judgement.”

From across the couch, Jinyoung peers at Jaebeom and then hums, “You have come to a place.”

Jaebeom groans and kicks out at him, Jinyoung’s such a fucking asshole. Soulmate-wise, he could’ve done worse but he could’ve gotten someone a lot less mean too.

“I haven’t had dinner with you in a fortnight and you’re still being so fucking mean to me.”

“It’s my love language, hyung, I’m on set all this week,” Jinyoung leans forward and takes a piece of Jaebeom’s pork katsu, his eyes are like a shark’s when he stares Jaebeom down and chews it, “If I don’t emotionally and physically terrorise you right now, how’re you gonna know I love you when we’re away from each other.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Jaebeom reaches out and tries to take some of Jinyoung’s beef but all he gets is a vicious blow from Jinyoung’s chopsticks.

“It does, if you think about it, it makes perfect sense.”

It doesn’t.

“Jinyoung, there’s this guy—”

Jinyoung gasps, “Nuh! Nope!”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes and puts his food down on the coffee table.

Jinyoung’s shaking his head furiously, “No sex talk or work talk when we hang out. Feelings and hobbies, baby! You know the drill.”

“This is about my feelings. You need to help me figure it out!”

“Figure out how your dick feels,” Jinyoung scoffs, turning his attention back to the TV, even though Jaebeom knows neither of them have any idea what’s happening in the movie at this point.

Jaebeom’s dealt with this kind of Jinyoung before, he goes on the offensive.

“Jinyoungie help,” Jaebeom pouts, grabbing at Jinyoung’s hands limply.

Jinyoung raises his eyebrows and jerks away, disbelieving and mild disgust clouds his face, “What are you doing?”

Jaebeom drags Jinyoung forward, nearly dislodging his food. Jinyoung yells and quickly gets it on the coffee table before Jaebeom pulls Jinyoung entirely into his lap and wraps his legs around him.

“I don’t just wanna get my dick wet,” Jaebeom laments.

“Ew,” Jinyoung says from where he’s crushed into Jaebeom’s chest.

“I wanna get my feelings wet,”

Jinyoung screams, “EW,” and struggles to get free, but Jaebeom shuts his eyes and wraps his arms tighter.

“Stop struggling, I’m trying to open up to you right now,” Jaebeom wails and wraps his legs around the rest of Jinyoung’s wiggling body.

Jinyoung quietens with a little huff. “So what, you’ve got a crush on some dude?”

“I’ve got a crush on Yugyeom, asshole!” Jaebeom snaps, flinching at the hiss of breath that comes from Jinyoung, the shock on his face.

Jinyoung opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before tilting his head up and fixing Jaebeom with a blank look, “You gross, dirty, old man.”

Jaebeom moans and brings his hands up to his face. Jesus Christ, that’s their maknae. Oh my God. Jinyoung sits up and gets their food, nudging Jaebeom so he can put his curry in his lap.

“I get it though, kind of. You’re still objectively gross but sure, Yugyeom’s gotten really hot,” Jinyoung’s nodding away as he digs into his rice and curry, he’s not even looking at Jaebeom amidst an existential crisis.

“And the kid fucks,” Jinyoung continues, tugging one of Jaebeom’s hands down, “The shit I have heard from Dongyoung through Yoonoh? Holy shit.”

Jaebeom shakes his head, despairing, “No, but that’s our baby,” he heaps more meat and rice into his mouth.

Jinyoung narrows his eyes in Jaebeom’s direction, it makes him feel very little, very chastised, “Bit weird if you wanted to fuck a baby, Jaebeom.”

Which, yeah. That would be really weird. He knows Yugyeom isn’t a baby. Even if he sometimes acts like one and they all treat him like one, and he kind of smells like one? He’s a grown man.

Jaebeom’s allowed to be attracted to him and he is. Yugyeom’s their sub-unit leader, he’s an accomplished dancer and artist. Jaebeom loves him and he respects him. He’s allowed to want to fuck him.

Jinyoung pulls Jaebeom’s hand closer by their fingertips, his eyes are kind. This is why they’re soulmates, really. Knows he’s getting the go ahead by one of the other people in the world who loves Yugyeom as much as he does.

Jinyoung’s voice is soft when he says, “Hyung, I’d bet you one billion won right now, on the spot, that Yugyeom has crazy stroke game.”

What the fuck.

Jaebeom stares at Jinyoung who stares right back with a challenging look in his eye, as if to say, tell me I’m wrong.

Jaebeom finds that he cannot. He eats.

—

Yugyeom throws a party, insists it’s mandatory attendance for his hyungs, they’re press-ganged into making an appearance. It’s the first, ever, proper, house-party that he’s ever thrown. Even if it’s just for a second, he’d screamed in the van, it’s important to me! Half deafened and always indulging in their maknae, they’d all agreed.

So, Jaebeom’s standing halfway in the corridor next to the snack table, drink in one hand, considering a plate of cupcakes with genitals iced on them. Jackson had floated up to him and picked up two, handing him one before taking an awed bite of his own.

“S’really go-od!” Jackson’s nodding and pointing back and forth between his cupcake and Jaebeom’s, “Hyung, who brought these?”

Jaebeom shrugs, “Why?”

“I need to meet them.” Jackson moans which, of course, immediately summons a disdainful Jinyoung with a beer in his hand.

Jaebeom pops the cupcake in his mouth, whole, and chews, considering, honestly the texture is amazing, frosting not too sweet. Maybe he needs to meet them too.

“I wanted to come and say goodbye,” Jinyoung says, sipping his beer.

Jaebeom swallows and gestures at the IPA in Jinyoung’s hand, “Where’d you find those?”

Jinyoung tilts his head back and finishes the last of the beer before pressing it into Jaebeom’s hands, “I brought them myself, that was the last one. Sorry,” he says, not sounding sorry at all.

“I see you’re enjoying my cupcakes,” Jinyoung says, conjuring another from the air and handing it to Jackson. It has a beautifully piped butthole on top. Jaebeom’s seen Jinyoung draw, there’s no way he made those cupcakes.

“Wah,” Jackson says.

“Mmm,” Jinyoung replies.

Jaebeom eyes dart between them, he feels like he’s watching an exotic bird courtship ritual.

“But you’re leaving already?” Jackson says, dragging Jinyoung under his arm.

“I’m ordering a car home, so I’m just making the rounds, saying bye.” Jinyoung says, he sounds nonchalant but Jaebeom can see how his eyes track Jackson.

Jackson pouts, “You only just got here, though.”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, unimpressed, “It’s 12:14am, I could be at home, in bed.”

Jackson huffs, but Jaebeom can spot the shadows under his eyes. Jackson doesn’t drink much anymore, not enough for him to be tilting so hard into Jinyoung right now.

“Seunie, time for bed for you too, I think,” Jinyoung murmurs, reaching up to nudge Jackson’s jaw with a sharp knuckle, earning himself a yelp.

Jaebeom plucks the plastic red solo cup— Jesus, Yugyeom’s really leaning into the frat party thing —out of Jackson’s hand and tucks it behind a mostly demolished bowl of prawn crackers, “You found your cupcake fairy, off home with you.”

“I did,” Jackson sighs, eyes drifting shut. Jinyoung grins at Jaebeom and hikes Jackson’s arm further over his shoulders.

“Am I your cupcake fairy?” he coos at Jackson, pulling him away.

“You are,” Jackson says, straightening up and tightening his arm around Jinyoung.

“Bye Jaebeom-hyung, I still need to pick up my camera from your place,” Jinyoung beams beatifically, it’s unsettling, “Ask Yugyeom about your gift?”

And so, they abandon Jaebeom. 

He doesn’t really know why he’s staying so late. Keeps telling himself it’s because he hasn’t gotten to talk to Yugyeom properly, and he knows he could just go and find him. But he’s playing host with the most, charming all his guests, making sure no one goes without a drink.

It suits him.

Jaebeom thought it’d be mostly 97 liners and their crowd, but he’d found some interesting people to talk to, some older than him even, earlier tonight.

“Jaebeom-hyung, you’re hiding. Am I not being a good enough host?”

Jaebeom’s head snaps up.

“Not at all, Gyeom-ah,” Jaebeom answers honestly, he’d tracked down the platter that Jinyoung had displayed the cupcakes on, “You’re a perfect host, just— do people not eat at your house parties or— I’m just enjoying the cupcakes.”

“Oh, did you like them?” Yugyeom grabs and displays it as if he’s a beauty influencer. “Jinyoung-hyungie had me over for dinner the other night and I spotted one and begged him to give me the caterer’s number for the party. They have a patisserie in Brooklyn.”

Jaebeom smirks, “Mmm.”

Yugyeom leans into Jaebeom’s space, he’s always reminded Jaebeom of those videos of golden retrievers who don’t realise they’ve gotten bigger than the house cat, so he’s tucked himself in there somehow, hair brushing Jaebeom’s cheek every sway or so.

Jaebeom smiles, heart feeling very full. “Cute.”

Yugyeom lets out a tinkling laugh, reaches up to smooth his thumb right under the piercing under Jaebeom’s eye. “You’re cute, Jaebeom-hyung, and this, this is very cute, actually.”

“Ahh,” Jaebeom smiles, pleased, it makes him feel good that Yugyeom thinks it looks nice, “thank you, Yugyeom-ah. Glad to know I’m still hip with it.”

Yugyeom just smiles, unperturbed, “I know you said that just to annoy me but I’m gonna ignore you because I’m in a really good mood.”

“Jinyoungie told me to ask you about my gift,” Jaebeom says teasingly, and Yugyeom lets out a shocked squawk, “I’ve paid for so many of your dinners, I’m glad we’re coming around to retribution, cough it up.”

”It’s not like that!” Yugyeom insists, an urgent pink flush spreading from his ears, “Wow, can’t believe hyung even told you, what a bitch—”

Jaebeom raises an eyebrow as Yugyeom shuts his mouth and glances away urgently.

“If Jinyoung-ah called it a gift, I don’t think it could be anything bad, right?” he asks, slinging an arm over Yugyeom’s shoulder.

Yugyeom emerges and looks at Jaebeom, he gives him a big smile and Yugyeom beams back, thumb smoothing across Jaebeom’s cheek, “You inspired me a little,” he says, shy as anything, so suddenly it has Jaebeom curious. 

“Hmm?”

Yugyeom grabs Jaebeom’s wrist and— “Will you come with me for a second, I wanna show you something.”

Yugyeom pulls him further down the corridor and fishes out a key from his back pocket.

“It’s just the one on the left,” he says, before unlocking his door. He shoves the door open and spreads his arms wide, “Welcome, welcome.”

So, Jaebeom follows Yugyeom inside.

It’s a modestly sized room but Yugyeom’s done a lot with it, Jaebeom eyes up the rug that spreads across most the floor and wonders if that was a personal purchase or someone got it for him.

Don’t ask about his rug, you psycho. Jesus.

Jaebeom spots some of his and Jinyoung’s photos among photos of the boys and Yugyeom’s family framed above Yugyeom’s bed, a string of fairy lights lovingly, albeit sloppily, strung around them. It clashes a little bit with the LED light strip music playing over the room speaker.

There’s a pile of coats on Yugyeom’s bed, scattered beside it are a collection of handbags and a camera. Yugyeom scoops the pile into his arms and drops it on the chair at the bottom of his bed, and laughs loudly when Jaebeom throws himself back and starfishes on Yugyeom’s bed, shooting an indulgent smile in his direction, Yugyeom rolls his eyes. 

“I know you wouldn’t lie on your own bed in outside clothes, asshole,” Yugyeom scoffs, pinching Jaebeom’s side.

Jaebeom closes his eyes and frowns, “That’s asshole-hyung to you.”

He’s had a few drinks, not enough to even get him tipsy but enough to make Yugyeom’s bed one of the softest things he’s put his face on, all day.

Yugyeom prods him again. “Hyung, you can’t fall asleep, I need to show you something.”

Jaebeom opens an eye to Yugyeom unbuttoning his shirt, he yawns and leans up on his elbows. “New tattoo?” 

The corner of Yugyeom’s mouth is tipping up slyly, the demon, “Not quite,” he says, breathy, and drops the silky fabric of his shirt on top of the pile of coats.

There’s a second, where the pieces click together and Jaebeom experiences a montage of all the signs leading him here in a single second. And then he can’t look away from the silver barbell through Yugyeom’s left nipple.

Nipple. Piercing.

Nipple.

Fuck, Jaebeom’s brain is completely fried at this point, his tongue heavy in his mouth. He’s gotta get out of here.

Wait.

No, the nipple piercing.

He might stay.

He’s gonna stay, actually.

The back of Jaebeom’s neck is heating up and his lips feel so hot and Jesus Christ, his mouth is watering a little. Fucking Christ, this is the maknae. Jaebeom glances, a little shamefaced, at Yugyeom who is staring at him coolly. 

“Matching,” Yugyeom says, gesturing to Jaebeom’s face.

Jaebeom’s fucking brain is malfunctioning, and his dick is not even playing around slightly, he needs to press the brakes on this. He needs to— to figure out how to react to Yugyeom coming towards him, shirtless, with that indecipherable look in his eyes.

Yugyeom finally puts a knee on the bed and folds himself to sit by Jaebeom. He looks Jaebeom dead in the eyes for a second, and Jaebeom tries to express as much as possible that it’s all good, whatever happens, of course they’ll always be fine. After a second, the corner of Yugyeom’s mouth ticks up a little and he slides and shifts to straddle Jaebeom, thighs finally within reach.

“Jaebeom-hyung,” Yugyeom says, coy.

Jaebeom nods, dazed, “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Is this okay?”

Is it okay? Jaebeom’s gonna blow a load in his pants like a teenager, he is not okay on so many levels. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

Yugyeom is wriggling back on his knees, still towering over Jaebeom like he always seems to these days, when he leans forward and Jaebeom gets an eyeful of the piercing. His mouth fills up with spit again and he lets out a confused cry.

Yugyeom nods and pats him on the cheek. “I get it, I’m pretty lethal,” he coos, nodding sagely.

“Yes,” Jaebeom agrees breathlessly, it’s good that Yugyeom knows what’s going on because as Jaebeom sobers up he feels like he’s further losing his grip on reality. He finds himself leaning up to get his mouth around Yugyeom’s nipple and Yugyeom hums, shaking his head. He places a hand in the middle of Jaebeom’s chest.

“Hyung! Ever heard of aftercare? You think I want an infection?” 

Jaebeom drops back and takes a few laboured breaths through his mouth.

“Are you gonna look at me or are you gonna keep clenching your eyes shut at the ceiling?” Yugyeom asks, patting him on the stomach.

Jaebeom whines, “Ceiling,” he opens his eyes and leans up on his forearms. Yugyeom is smiling sweetly, his fingertips slipping under Jaebeom’s shirt. “Please explain.”

“I date a lot, I’m good at it,” Yugyeom shrugs, and yeah, Jaebeom can see that for him. Yugyeom’s a brat to his hyungs but Jaebeom’s seen how charismatic he can be, “Plus I really like sex, and I don’t mean to toot my own horn—“

Jaebeom cackles, “No, toot away. This is still hot, I promise.”

Yugyeom meets his eyes again, expression fond, and links their fingers together with a free hand. “I like you a lot, Jaebeom-hyung. You’re one of the coolest people I’ve ever met. You’re stupid funny, you’re this fucking amazing producer and your, your face? Your Body? Hyung,” Yugyeom breaks off in a whine and buries his face in Jaebeom’s exposed chest which has inconspicuously been unbuttoned during what Jaebeom realises is now The Routine™.

He can’t help but feel utterly charmed by Yugyeom, no longer fumbling and doubtful in his skills and youth, having grown into his body and personality. Having flourished under the light and attention he’d been given, choosing to come to Jaebeom now, self-assured to the precipice of cockiness, still considering, still giving. 

Jaebeom hadn’t ignored who Yugyeom was growing into, he’d just never considered that he would ever experience him like this.

Jaebeom didn’t mind. 

“No, keep going then,” Jaebeom says, threading his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair, crunchy with product. “I like it when you talk shit.”

Yugyeom seems to like that, finishing unbuttoning Jaebeom’s shift with a flair. He puts out a hand to help Jaebeom up to slip it off, using it as an excuse to slide in close and kiss him for the first time.

And what a first kiss. 

Jaebeom can’t stop pushing forward into it, tugging Yugyeom in tight and close, feeling how warm they both are from drinking. Yugyeom nips his bottom lip, makes sense he would be a biter, and slides his hands up around Jaebeom’s face before leaning back, breaking their kiss with a soft, wet, sound and a sigh.

“Not done yet,” Yugyeom murmurs, a little embarrassed, but Jaebeom smooths a hand up his shoulder and cup the back of his neck and waits for him to continue. Yugyeom lights up and sounds out of breath, “You’re so hot.”

Jaebeom’s face is probably bright red, with the way Yugyeom is giggling and forcing his eyes open roughly with his thumbs and pointer fingers, he knows it’s bright red.

Jaebeom bats him away but Yugyeom just fidgets and sighs, “Sometimes, I’m scared that you still think I’m this dumb kid—"

Jaebeom shakes his head furiously, “I don’t, if I did this would be so weird, right? Super weird, Gyeom-ah. Consent and power dynamic wise. Should we talk about that?”

Yugyeom caws out a laugh right next to Jaebeom’s ear, setting off his tinnitus a little, it’s fine, Jaebeom’s in love, maybe. Eardrum bursting laughs can be cute.

Yugyeom ducks his head, but being six foot with the additional disadvantage of being on Jaebeom’s lap makes it easy for Jaebeom to chase him out with disarming smacks to his forehead and cheeks. Yugyeom slings his arms around Jaebeom’s neck and tilts his head down to meet his eyes.

“I’m fucking crazy about you, hyung. You’re an intense weirdo but I think we fit together so well, and I keep hoping that you want me too, hyung, because I want you so much.” Yugyeom’s pupils are blown black, lips parted and bitten pink.

“Anyone ever told you that you’re very good with words?”

Yugyeom smirks, “Hopefully you, every day, for the rest of my life.”

Jaebeom scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Who taught you to be this greasy?”

“Jackson,” they both say at the same time and Yugyeom giggles, leaning in very close. He dips his head down lips brushing all down the side of Jaebeom’s neck, hair tickling his chin. His voice is a little shaky when he asks, eyes averted, “Jaebeom-hyung?”

Jaebeom’s eyes are closed. He is. Just. Stupid hard right now. If he has to look at Yugyeom’s fucking nipple piercing again, he’s gonna blow his load. Jaebeom likes Yugyeom, he loves him, them and the boys, they’re closer than Jaebeom is to his family now. He wants to be able to take it slow if that’s what Yugyeom needs.

Which would be fine. Hypothetically. Jaebeom hasn’t really gotten laid in a few months but, whatever this is they’ve been building up to— Jaebeom isn’t gonna let his dick ruin that.

“Gyeom-ah?” Jaebeom asks back, just as soft.

Yugyeom’s breath quickens, Jaebeom can feel it hot against his chest.

“Hyung, will you let me eat you out?”

The moan that explodes out of his chest is, honestly, entirely unexpected but completely rational. Even more honest? Jaebeom can’t hear anything over the loud rush and ringing, deep in his ears, that sounds awfully like tinnitus, Jesus, can arousal cause tinnitus?. He doesn’t want to bust a nut but Jaebeom’s cock is straining in his trousers and it’s gonna enter the situation like a broken dam in a hot minute.

Yugyeom peeks up, smiling pleasantly at him.

Knowing that this is still a part of the routine, seeing how collected Yugyeom is. It’s messing with Jaebeom’s head, making him want to push back and annoy him, mostly though, it makes him want to spread his legs. It’s been a long time since Jaebeom had been fucked. Longer still since he’d been fucked by someone who knew what they were doing and Jaebeom doesn’t think he’s wrong to assume Yugyeom knows what he’s doing.

He finds his voice, “Gyeomie, I have to be real with you right now. If you get down there, this is gonna be over really quick.”

“I don’t mind,” Yugyeom hums, biting down hard into the meat of Jaebeom’s thigh and forcing a grunt out of him, “I’d still have a good time.”

Jaebeom glances down at Yugyeom who starts wiggling his eyebrows in tandem with his horny RnB playlist. He is helplessly, helplessly charmed.

Jaebeom huffs, “Fuck off,” before falling onto his back and letting his head hit the bed.

“Oh, we’re gonna,” Yugyeom says, popping the button on Jaebeom’s jeans.

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“We’re gonna fuck off,” Yugyeom yanks Jaebeom’s jeans off in one pull and throws them aside with a flourish, his eyes jerk right to where Jaebeom’s dick is out, leaking, and yet, he still manages to let his mouth get in the way, “Ooh, no panties.”

Jaebeom sighs, “Okay,” he gets back up on his forearms and reaches out to cup the back of Yugyeom’s neck, pulling him forward, “From now on, you don’t get to talk unless I let you talk.”

Yugyeom giggles nervously, but flashes Jaebeom a cheeky smile. “Silence isn’t my strong point, hyung.”

Jaebeom tuts, “Gyeom-ah, I already told you the rules,” he reaches out and delivers a punishing flick to the middle of Yugyeom’s forehead.

He yelps, eyes widening but he doesn’t say a word. Jaebeom leans in and soothes the welt with his thumb.

“Good boy,” Jaebeom reaches to trace down to the middle of Yugyeom’s bottom lip where it curves out into a pout, “I thought you said you were gonna take care of hyung.”

“Can I—” Yugyeom murmurs before shutting his mouth with a pop.

“Speak when you’re spoken to, Gyeom-ah.”

Yugyeom nods, hair flopping onto his face, steadily getting pinker.

“Can I please eat you out, hyungie, I really, really, reallyreally—”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes, takes a cue from his cats and turns onto his stomach, knees apart, and ass up. He takes mind to arch his back in the way he knows is pretty from seeing it in the mirror, he hears Yugyeom choke, “Okay, stop talking.”

“Guh,” Yugyeom’s face goes slack, lips parting— boy’s not subtle.

Hasn’t been all night. Jaebeom knew he was being come onto, sure, he wasn’t imagining flashing the maknae his asshole, but Jaebeom works hard, he’s allowed nice things.

Jaebeom gets up on his forearms and turns around to Yugyeom, “You gonna make good on all that talk?”

“Yes, please” Yugyeom tacks on with a plea-filled glance in Jaebeom’s direction.

Bingo.

“Then take care of hyungie, Yugyeom.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom hisses, leaning in to spread Jaebeom’s ass further apart, firm press of a thumb on his hole. Jaebeom slips forward and flops onto his face with a satisfied huff, he deserves this, he pulled an all-nighter this week only to have his demos sent back, he, oh— shit

Yugyeom presses the bridge of his nose into his fucking ass crack and spits on the thumb that’s been pulsing against his hole, Yugyeom’s energy spilling outward. Honesty, it kind of takes Jaebeom off guard? He’s not sure what he expected, but he’s into it, he’s fully into it.

Jaebeom keeps moaning into sheets as Yugyeom licks away at his taint, slick thumb slipping just barely into him. It feels so fucking sweet but he resists the urge to grind back onto Yugyeom’s face, wants to let him do his thing for a bit, peace out for a second.

Yugyeom starts licking around his thumb and Jaebeom lets out a questioning moan, when his talented fucking tongue starts pushing into him and Yugyeom starts making muffled vocalisations into his ass.

Makes sense that even when he’s not allowed to speak, he manages to find a way to be so goddamn loud. 

They’re both sobbing, Jaebeom face down in his sheets, ass in the air. Yugyeom keeps sucking on his taint, slipping down to mouth and drool on his balls. He’s glad the music is as loud as it is because the eager whines coming from Yugyeom’s chest as he slurps his way into Jaebeom’s asshole is already making him blush.

Jaebeom lets out a strangled yelp as Yugyeom pulls his cheeks apart and sucks on him before making an urgent little sound. Jaebeom turns a bit, brain still a little mush.

“Muh, yeah, yes?” At least he managed that.

“Up, up, up, upplease,” Yugyeom gasps, patting Jaebeom’s thighs until he lifts and slips between them headfirst. The pats become little slaps as he gets impatient, and a part of Jaebeom wants to reprimand him, but the little stings from the smacks is sending electricity up his thighs and to his taint.

When Jaebeom finally settles back on Yugyeom’s face, he’s rewarded with long, generous licks that have him mewling and fucking back along the feeling of Yugyeom’s tongue. Yugyeom’s making it sound like it’s his last meal and Jaebeom isn’t complaining, his hole fluttering around the tongue in it, his cock making so much precum that it’s dripped down his sack and is starting to get on Yugyeom’s chin.

Jaebeom has a tight grip on Yugyeom’s hair, getting so long, rocking onto his tongue. Yugyeom’s stopped licking purposefully and is more creating something for Jaebeom to fuck back onto, whimpering and whining and moaning, they can both hear how wet it is. Yugyeom’s arms are hooked round Jaebeom’s thighs and they keep pulling him back rougher and rougher. But Yugyeom’s mostly just licking meaninglessly, and murmuring ‘so good’ over and over again into his ass.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Jaebeom huffs a little breathlessly, enough that it loses all of the weight it had in the first place. Which granted, with the way he was shoving Yugyeom’s face into his ass and grinding back on his tongue, was very little. Yugyeom’s licking hard and laughing kind of delirious which means he’s probably getting light-headed so Jaebeom lifts up a little.

“You okay, baby?” He calls.

Yugyeom’s breathing slow, deep, breaths, but he sounds giddy when he says, “Yeah, baby.”

Jaebeom grins, “I’ll let it pass because I’m in a good mood.” Yugyeom’s kissing up the inside of his thighs now, feather-light, reverent in a way that makes Jaebeom’s stomach tighten up and his chest feel fogged up. Awed in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time.

It makes him careless, it makes him slutty, “Wanna fuck my face, Gyeomie?”

Yugyeom nods silently, and shimmies to the edge of the bed, divesting himself of his pants on the way. He looks at Jaebeom a little desperately, a little adoringly, he bites his lips and spreads his legs.

Jaebeom gets on his knees and uses his shoulders to force more space for himself and braces himself on Yugyeom’s knees, only using his mouth and bobbing his head. He’s too old for this, his neck is definitely gonna feel the consequences of not stretching before a strenuous fuck tomorrow. Maybe the day after too.

His missed sucking dick so much. So fucking much.

Yugyeom’s rocking lightly into Jaebeom’s mouth, he sees how Yugyeom’s eyes keep darting to the corners of his mouth, to where the spit and pre-cum keeps dripping. It’s nice, mostly in allowing Jaebeom to indulge his own pageantry, but still.

He pulls off with a filthy slurp, Yugyeom inhales loudly, “Fuck. My, face,” he snaps, gesturing with his free hand. Yugyeom moves fast, nodding erratically as he guides his cock to Jaebeom’s plush mouth.

“Feel free to talk,” Jaebeom murmurs when he pulls off, running his thumb up the underside of Yugyeom’s dick before rubbing a tight circle right under the head.

“Oh-kay!” Yugyeom near shrieks before quieting a bit, a bit, “Precursor to this, I’m still very annoying and super depraved.”

Jaebeom hums seriously and rubs tighter circles. Yugyeom’s head tilts back back, tiny, breathy yelps escaping his mouth.

“Don’t look away, look at me,” Jaebeom says, sucking on the tip and licking just under the crown, “I want you to only look at me.”

Yugyeom’s mouth is open, Jaebeom can hear the harsh puffs of breath.

“Okay, promise,” Yugyeom sighs, looking a little dopey.

“Come on, baby, show me what that mouth is good for,” Jaebeom says before sucking hard around the tip of Yugyeom’s cock, “Use me, I want it rough, you can be mean, I like it.”

There’s a look in Yugyeom’s eye that he can’t quite identify yet, but it makes him squirm, he feels it on his skin, down his spine. Yugyeom’s fingers thread through hair at the base of his head, tightening and tilting his head back.

The tip of his cock pops out of Jaebeom’s mouth and all he can think about is getting it back in there, about how good it’d tasted. He opens his mouth with a whine and leans forward but stops when Yugyeom tightens his fingers painfully and jerk him back.

“So fucking desperate, look at you, hyung,” Yugyeom’s voice is so soft, Jaebeom’s eyes flicker up at him and watches as his expression go sweet for a moment, “So lucky I get to see you like this, so slutty for me.”

Jaebeom can’t help the put out moan that bubbles up out of his chest, but it makes him stick his tongue out and open up wider. Yugyeom pulls his mouth open with two of his fingers, fucking them in and out before spitting again and nudges Jaebeom’s chin closed with a descending smile.

“Swallow,” Jaebeom gulps almost comically fast, earning himself a little giggle, “You think you deserve to blow me, hyung?”

“I do, I’m yours, your slut, please.”

Yugyeom’s voice is so high and quiet when he laughs and says, “Yeah, there you are, my slut” and it’s so amused, so mocking, it sends a deep humiliated stab into Jaebeom’s gut. Simply put, he is naked on his knees for their maknae, gagging for it, mouth and ass open. Gagging for it.

“You should keep fingering yourself, hyung, keep yourself open for me,” Yugyeom snatches a half empty bottle of lube off his bedside table and drops it on the floor. 

Jaebeom scrambles to obey, furiously pumping the bottle and slipping two fingers into himself. He hears the lube and spit squelch on the insides of his thighs, it sends little sparks all up his skin, his shoulders feel itchy. His thighs ache but he bounces on his fingers, head against Yugyeom’s belly.

“Please,” he sobs, dick twitching, and then Yugyeom finally eases up enough for Jaebeom to get close enough to lick a wet line up his cock. He leans up and opens his mouth wide enough to swallow Yugyeom down, can’t help but groan when he tastes the salt of Yugyeom’s sweat and his own spit.

“Does it feel good?” Jaebeom’s eyes clamp shut as Yugyeom’s cock hits the back of his throat, and he gurgles wetly, “All that talk and my slut isn’t even gonna look at me?”

That enough gets Jaebeom’s eyes to snap open and dart to Yugyeom’s self-satisfied little smile, “I asked you if it felt good, I know hyung hasn’t gotten to do this in a while.”

Jaebeom chokes as Yugyeom’s bunches his hair up and uses the leverage to fuck roughly into his mouth, but he keeps his eyes open like a good slut and nods anyway, nods like his fucking life is depending on it. “Cockslut like you must be so hungry.”

He is, has been, perpetually exists in a semi-horned up state. Wishing he was here, between someone’s legs, anyone’s legs, but it’s a downright pleasure to be between Yugyeom’s. With his clever words and breathy voice slipping into such a low register. He slips another finger into himself and it pushes his middle finger up into his prostate, so he chokes again.

“Out of practice, hyung?”

Okay, fuck you. Jaebeom is a seasoned pro, he’s not gonna let Yugyeom’s sexy Slenderman looking ass undercut his skills. He glares directly at Yugyeom’s dumb smirk and slides down until his nose is pressed against his pubic hair.

“There you are,” Yugyeom laughs, before fucking into his mouth.

There’s spit and precum dripping down his lips, his neck and chest are wet with it and Jaebeom can feel Yugyeom’s fingers slip against his throat, fingers fluttering. He knows a question when he gets one, so he reaches up and puts his free hand around Yugyeom’s to press them harder into his skin.

Yugyeom’s rocking into Jaebeom’s mouth now and he can see how his eyes keep flickering to his lips, to the wet drip of saliva down his chin. Jaebeom pulls back with a little gasp and spits bubbles around the head, turning to mouth down the shaft. He kinda feels like every single actress he’s ever seen when he falls down his PornHub front page spirals, it’s kind of hot, actually.

“Look how you fucking take it, you’re better than any whore, hyung,” it makes Jaebeom’s cheeks pinken, when Yugyeom calls him hyung after calling him a whore. Makes him feel base and dirty. Jesus, he’s so fucking hard. Yugyeom keeps fucking his mouth, and there are tears streaming down the side of his face and he doesn’t know if his dick’s ever been harder, he still hasn’t touched it, focusing on the stiff cock in his mouth and his own fingers brushing just shy of his prostate.

Jaebeom knows the endgame here.

Yugyeom pulls out, Jaebeom coughs hard and tries not to heave, he knows how he must look with tears, spit, and precum all over his face. It makes his chest feel so full, he opens his mouth wider still and looks up at Yugyeom who keeps his hand on the back of Jaebeom’s neck.

He’s got a curious look on his face, and the hand around Jaebeom’s throat drifts up and Jaebeom finds himself sucking a thumb into his mouth. Jaebeom slides off with a pop, mouth already opening in anticipation.

When the spit hits his tongue, Jaebeom’s brain goes completely quiet, only thinking to move forward, to fill his mouth up again. Yugyeom’s cooing at Jaebeom’s desperate little whines and acquiesces quick, guiding him back onto his cock and thrusting shallowly, churning up the spit.

Jaebeom’s desperate now, mostly just sucking Yugyeom in deep into his mouth, moving back and forth between the cock in his mouth and the three fingers he has twisting in his hole.

“So pathetic, you can’t help yourself,” Yugyeom’s hands are fisting in Jaebeom’s hair. “This is what your mouth is for, yeah? Your holes are all for me?”

Jaebeom moans his agreement, spit bubbling out onto his lips. 

“Slut like you loves the taste, I can tell, hyung,” and it’s true, Jaebeom’s spitting up and swallowing in equal measure. He’s an egalitarian in sex, in it for himself as much as anyone else involved. “So messy.”

Yugyeom’s keeping his promise of looking at Jaebeom, when he pulls him off roughly Jaebeom feels a sense of embarrassment and loss, his cheeks are Guy Fieri flaming hot.

Yugyeom glances down at where Jaebeom’s cock is red and hard, dripping on itself, precum making his stomach messy, “Did you touch yourself, hyung?” Jaebeom shakes his head.

“Only my fingers,” he sighs, head tilting a little.

Yugyeom steadies him with a small noise, “You’re so patient, so, so perfect. My slut.”

Jaebeom nods slowly, mesmerised by the feeling of Yugyeom’s fingers against his scalp, of them slipping into his mouth.

“What are you?”

Jaebeom is sucking without purpose, and he pulls off with an odd sense of despondence, “I’m…what? I’m yours. I’m—”

“What do you want?”

“I want, I want you to fuck me, I want you to fill me up, Gyeom-ah, stop being an asshole and fuck me, please.”

Yugyeom just laughs again, “But why should I do that?”

Jaebeom’s getting overwhelmed but when their eyes meet again he sees something that makes him relax, but he’s still so frustrated, and that stupid laugh made him want to pinch Yugyeom. So he does.

Yugyeom yelps and swats his hand away, his eyes and mouth rounded in betrayal.

“Because I’m yours and you said you’d take care of me,” Jaebeom snaps petulantly, he hears his voice wobble but he keeps screwing his fingers deeper into himself, ”I’m your slut, so if my holes are for you, fuck me, for the love of god, fill me up before I leave and—”

“I get it, come on, get up,” Yugyeom pulls him up with gentle hands and a firm grip. But Jaebeom doesn’t know that he does get it, all he wants is for a moment of rest, for Yugyeom to shut the fuck up and use him.

So when Yugyeom deposits him on the bed again, Jaebeom spreads his ass cheeks, slipping a middle finger into his hole, stretch it wide for extra measure, he can hear Yugyeom suck in a big gulp of air. 

“Gyeomie,” he whines into the sheets, sliding his knees apart, back arching, “Aren’t you gonna fuck your toy?”

Yugyeom wheezes, “Fuck fuck fuck,” and shuffles up behind Jaebeom, and he’s glad they’re on the same wave length, the foreplay’s been great but he ready to get to the main event now. So when Yugyeom lines up and pushes into him, Jaebeom lets out a long moan and slumps into the bed.

Yugyeom grunts, “You’re so good, fuck,” his hips are rolling, “Baby, how does your hole feel this good.”

It’s what he’s been wanting, needing, for ages and ages, the hot, slick, tight, stretch of a dick splitting him open. Jaebeom already knows he’s drooling into the sheets, at this point all he’s really capable of is existing and using whatever leftover brain capacity he has to push back on Yugyeom’s dick.

There’s a moment where neither of them do anything but move against each other and pant and then Yugyeom leans down and whispers, “Meaner?”

“Meaner,” Jaebeom hums.

“Don’t know what I expected from a slut like you,” Yugyeom sighs, moving his hips faster, “Bet you want me to spank you too, huh?”

Jaebeom would.

Yugyeom does.

Jaebeom tightens up around Yugyeom’s cock, enough to get a hiss out of him. “How many times do you think you can come tonight, Jaebeom-ah?” he says, with another painful spank.

Of course Jinyoung would end up being right, Yugyeom’s stroke game is fucking sublime. He’ll let the Jaebeom-ah pass.

“Aw, you can’t even talk,” Yugyeom chuckles, hips snapping harshly, Jaebeom can only moan, “You are such a slut for my cock, two spanks and I’ve already gotten you speechless.”

“Hold me down,” Jaebeom manages to gasp out between brutally slow and targeted thrusts, Yugyeom complies right away, hands coming down on the back of his neck and tightly gripping one of his arms.

“I’ve got you, I know what you need, come on,” Yugyeom murmurs, gripping the back of Jaebeom’s neck softly, but Jaebeom doesn’t need soft right now, he needs to be fucked so hard his thighs shake tomorrow, so long his vision gets blurry from dehydration, he wants to get wrecked.

“You’re not giving me a fucking massage, Yugyeom,” Jaebeom slurs and he’s swiftly rewarded with Yugyeom grasping the back of his neck and shoving him into the bed until the pressure is finally enough, until the itch in Jaebeom’s shoulders abates. The punishing impact of Yugyeom curling over him and slamming his hips forward knocks a shriek out of Jaebeom, the loudest he’s gotten tonight.

Yugyeom bites down hard on the juncture between Jaebeom’s neck and shoulder and it makes his dick jump and a stuttered moan leaves his lips. 

“You’re right, I’m not. Thought a whore like you would know the difference but I guess you’re so fucked out you can’t tell if something’s up your loose hole.”

That has Jaebeom choking, and his hole clenching up. His dick jerks again and it makes Yugyeom laugh darkly.

Very annoying, check, super depraved, check and check. 

How much hentai has this kid been watching?

“Bet you feel me now, hyung?” Yugyeom’s hands grab both Jaebeom’s arms right under the elbow, hiking him up so he’s suspended off the bed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t fucking you good enough, am I doing better now?”

Jaebeom can’t do anything but gasp and let himself be yanked back on Yugyeom’s, frankly massive, cock. “S’good,” he whimpers.

“Mmm, glad you think so, slut,” Yugyeom sounds largely unfazed for how hard he’s rocking Jaebeom’s world right now, “Tell me how good it is then.”

Jaebeom doesn’t want to talk, he just wants to stay here and look nice and drool and get fucked. Yugyeom wants him to speak? God, he’s only a human being.

“It’s okay, we can talk another time,” it’s not that Yugyeom sounds disappointed, but it’s not like Jaebeom can’t speak, he just chose not to. Yugyeom gave him an easy out but he wasn’t gonna lie down and take it.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he moans, “it’s so good, love it, love being your slut, Gyeom-ah. Wish you could keep me open like this every day. Keep my hole open for you, baby.”

Yugyeom pulls him back harder, it has Jaebeom sobbing, “Please let me come, wanna come, Gyeomie,” Jaebeom lets out in staccato bursts.

“You want to come now? Do you think you deserve to?”

Jaebeom nods using his whole body, yes, fuck yes let me come, please, he wants to say, but he hasn’t really slept in a while and his brain’s running on empty so he just nods and moans.

“Come on then, such a good whore, asking for permission,” Yugyeom hums, right by his ear. 

Jaebeom’s brain short circuits and he comes.

He comes so hard, he wouldn’t be surprised if he lost actual brain cells, the whole time Yugyeom keeps thrusting him through it. Jaebeom is torn between crawling away and pushing back, his mouth makes the decision for him, “Want you to come inside, please come inside.”

“You’re gonna let me paint you up, baby?”

“Yeah, I want you to come inside, fill me up, make me wet like a girl, come on come on,” Jaebeom whines, egging him on though he goes a little slack.

Yugyeom lets out a broken little moan into the side of Jaebeom’s throat and his hips kick faster, thighs slapping against Jaebeom’s ass. When he comes, Jaebeom gasps raggedly and clenches, half at the sensation and half from the overstimulation.

Yugyeom keeps thrusting through all of it and Jaebeom is writhing now, dragging mouthfuls of air into his lungs, he feels a little ball of pressure in the middle of his chest. 

Yugyeom keeps gasping right into the back of his neck, hips grinding infuriating circles, pushing down, down on Jaebeom’s overstimulated prostate. His teeth are digging hard into the meat of Jaebeom’s shoulder. 

But he can’t bring himself to say stop because it hurts so fucking good. He cries, instead, but the ball in his chest keeps growing.

And just before he can muster up the energy to sob for Yugyeom to stop, it Pops.

And he comes again, it shocks them both. Jaebeom’s cock spurting out a load so soon after the last that it’s painful, sending a sting straight to his dick and taint. He chokes on his breath and clenches down hard, hears Yugyeom give a pained gasp, feels him jerk back and slip his dick out, leaving Jaebeom feeling raw and wet and open.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” Yugyeom says far too loudly from where he’s holding Jaebeom’s limp body by the arms. 

“Shhhh,” Jaebeom says.

“Okay,” whispers Yugyeom, maneuvering them both into a comfortable lying position. Jaebeom is bundled onto Yugyeom’s chest, arm tight down his back.

Jaebeom shuts his eyes again and breathes, the room smells so much like sex, they’re gonna have to open a window to air out. Plus they’ve been here for a long time, surely people will want their coats and bags.

Kind of seems inconvenient to put them in Yugyeom’s room if he was planning on bringing people, well, bringing Jaebeom back here to fuck. They’ll talk about foresight later.

Yugyeom reaches over and slides the second drawer of his bedside table over, Jaebeom raises his eyebrow at the menagerie of dildos inside. A packet of wet wipes is dropped on Yugyeom’s stomach and he uses one hand to retrieve one and toss it into the other, reaching down to swipe at where his come is starting to drip out of Jaebeom.

It’s suspiciously rehearsed. 

“Do this much?” Jaebeom asks coolly.

Yugyeom smirks, “Only for you, baby.”

Jaebeom can’t stop fucking smiling, what an idiot. “So when does this nipple piercing finally heal?”

Yugyeom hums, with a grin, “Nine-ish months,” he giggles, “Enough time to put a baby in you.”

Jaebeom snorts, “Jesus Christ, I love you.”

Yugyeom’s eyes shoot open from where they were drifting shut a little, “What?”

Jaebeom kisses him on the forehead, watches the smile bloom, his sunflower face opening to Jaebeom. “I’m stupid in love with you.”

Yugyeom looks absolutely struck with awe, “Fuck,” he breathes, “I love you— I’m in love with you too.” 

Yugyeom leans forward to peck Jaebeom and leans back to let out a little sigh. Cute. 

“But you gotta stop posting cringe in the chat bro.”

Jaebeom’s face drops, “No, you’ll ruin my afterglow. You’re not allowed.”

“Sorry, I know it’s annoying,” Yugyeom lets out a sheepish laugh.

“You keep saying you’re annoying, I don’t think you’re annoying at all.” Jaebeom huffs, pinching Yugyeom’s calf with his toe.

Yugyeom shoots him a betrayed pout, bending his knee to inspect the damage.

“I know. I just. I dunno. I feel like a lot sometimes,” he shrugs but Jaebeom can see how his lip quivers and his breath hastens so he doesn’t say anything, “I’m six foot. My laugh regularly peaks audio and I’m one of the most emotional people I know.”

Jaebeom shrugs back, “I like that stuff. I’m into it, Gyeom-ah. Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

Yugyeom slips his arm out from under Jaebeom and brings them both up to his chest, wriggling down to lie across from Jaebeom. He can see his eyelashes from here, the mole between his eye and cheekbone. Jaebeom loves him.

“I know I’m annoying and I know it doesn’t mean I don’t deserve you, deserve this, any less,” he says nearly in one breath. It makes Jaebeom smile.

“I know.”

Yugyeom reaches out to hold both of Jaebeom’s hands, bringing them up to his mouth. “I’m really excited.”

Jaebeom is too, he feels like a dumb kid. So full of hope and nervous energy and horniness, god he’s still so horny. Yugyeom tucks himself entirely into the curve of Jaebeom’s body.

“Does this mean we get to make out all the time? Does this mean I get to eat you out in dressing rooms?”

Jaebeom just yanks Yugyeom closer and shuts his eyes.

“The possibilities are endless, hyung. I’ve watched a lot of really messed up hentai. Can we do train stuff?”

Yugyeom cackles at his own bit. 

It’s cute. 

The ear-splitting laughs are cute.

**Author's Note:**

> named for wayv love talk, jus2 love talk is sexy  
> wayv love talk is Horny
> 
> twitter @suninsunmi


End file.
